User talk:Spartan G-23
Hi Spartan G-23 -- we are excited to have Rachet and Clank Fan Fiction as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Logo You will need to make two logos for your project: One for the Quartz skin (which most users will see), another for the older skins (like Monobook). Use any graphics program that can save files as .png files (you can also convert jpgs or gifs to pngs using online tools like http://tools.dynamicdrive.com/imageoptimizer/ ). * The logo for the Quartz skin has to be no more than 266 pixels wide and 75 pixels tall, and should be saved in the .png format with the filename wiki_wide.png -- upload it to * The logo size for all other skins has to be no more than 135 pixels wide and 155 pixels tall, and should be saved in the .png format with the filename wiki.png -- upload it to . That's it! Once these are uploaded they will automatically appear in the upper left corner. Let me know if you need any further help. — Catherine (talk) 06:00, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Ratchet Humor Hi i'm Hunterj, I might edit here. I wanted to leave a message to say I wouldn't have known about this wiki unless my wikia request was suggested to be 'redirected' to here. Just a suggestion that if you haven't already linked with the ratchet and clank wiki you might want to. HunterjMy talk *I might be able to help with linking to the Ratchet & Clank Wiki, I'll see what I can do HunterjMy talk Itnerwiki links You mean link to other wikis in a page or something right? If so I don't know. I just copy the address in an external link like this: [http://ratchetfanfiction.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Spartan Spartans user talk page! would come out like Spartans user talk page! (in link) as all spaces in a web address are _ not gaps. If I don't make much sense I'll try to explain again. [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Resort']] 17:42, 14 December 2007 (UTC) *There might be a way, but i don't know it, and if you want to ask in a forum for stuff on that wiki etc I suggest you just leave a message on my talk and i'll pass it on to an admin. [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Resort']] 17:33, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Link Right, an admin on the R&C wiki said we can start linking. I recommend you put a link to the ratchet and clank wiki information on the 'real' ratchet and clank games, weapons, gadgets and more! (Just an idea) on the main page. if you have a fan page on a real character then put a link to a page on the 'real' wiki on that character. If the character doesn't exist you may still want to add a link to 'real' similar articles. ('real' = articles on Ratchet & Clank wiki) I will be adding links on the 'real' wiki so don't worry about that! [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Resort']] 20:22, 17 December 2007 (UTC) *I'll link the fan fiction main page to the main page on the Ratchet and Clank wiki for you if you want [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Resort']] 16:38, 18 December 2007 (UTC) *Sounds great, the only reason I don't edit here at the minute (On real pages) is because I'm an admin on SWGames and today I became an admin on the Ratchet & Clank Wiki as well, so I'm trying to show that it was a good decision to make me an admin (I don't really need to but I feel I should) and that I enjoy editing still, which of course I do. I'm thinking about what articles to create here though, when I get round to it! :) If you created a page called Ratchet or a 'real' character, you could put a link at the top of the page for the 'real' article and different users could 'own' a seperate section of the page. (So each user could share their idea on that character). Just an idea! [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Resort']] 19:11, 18 December 2007 (UTC) *sounds great, if it's not already going to be in plave then you might want to make a page called Ratchet (Example only) a page for a list of Ratchet (username) like a redirect page but with multiple redirects. [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Resort']] 17:46, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Is this where i can show R&C pics i made http://img520.imageshack.us/img520/7580/ratchetredmx4.png http://img139.imageshack.us/img139/2030/clankya2.png I know how i was just wondering if this is the place to put Fan pics. PSN ID I don't have a PSN ID, but I probably will get one, if/when I do I'll let you know. [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Resort']] 10:44, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for fixing mistakes on The Big Space Battle (Maracadia Orbit), i shoul have seen Template:Battle before i make a battle. Again Thank you!--User:Henrikv4 16:59, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, i don't have a online ID on the PlayStation Network. But i will get one in the future! Happy new year Spartan G-23. --Henrikv4 08:56, 1 January 2008 (UTC) User infobox Can you do this Template:User infobox becauce I can't! HiQu Talk to me! 14:56, 20 January 2008 (UTC) PNS Ok, i finally get my PSN-acount. Sorry for taking so long;) My account name is t178abc.--Henrikv4 14:51, 7 April 2008 (UTC)--Henrikv4 14:51, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Hi! Was just wondering that should the skin of this wiki be changed to Monaco Skin? HiQu Talk to me! 13:48, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Hi! Ok HiQu Talk to me! 11:16, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Monaco skin Hi Spartan! This is the way to change the wikia skin. (Got it from Hunterj) You need to go to your preferences - go to the "skins" tab, and scroll down to the admin settings then change them and save. That's a way to change to monaco skin. HiQu Talk to me! 09:29, 3 September 2008 (UTC) PSN ID I have one now (I've had one for a while but forgot) I'll add you soon, but I'm in UK so it might not be possbile if you're in a different continent to me. Also, would you like me to see if I can make the white background of the logo transparent? It should look better like that. [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Resort']] 09:35, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Monaco skin. Hi! I'm not sure if you missed my last message but I got the way to change wikia skin but it must be done by an admin. Check my message above. HiQu Talk to me! 15:28, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Monaco skin Hi! I saw you changed the wikia skin. Nice job! Oh and could you delete the OLDER version of the Image:RaclankFusion.jpg cause I'm having problems with resizing it cause then the old pic just pops up so could you delete the older version. Thanks! And do you know why are the file uploads disabled on Ratchet and Clank Fan Fiction? HiQu [[User talk:HiQu|'Talk to me!']] 15:09, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Image Ok it worked! BTW your signature isn't working. HiQu [[User talk:HiQu|'Talk to me!']] 14:24, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Sign I know, I also don't have very much time here. I was like excited when I two years ago joined this wiki and started by game project but later it just turned into a joke and I decided to finish it in order to help this wiki out. HiQu [[User talk:HiQu|'Talk to me!']] 11:13, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Monaco sidebar request Hi! Could you copy and paste this to MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar. It adds categories to the sidebar. HiQu [[User talk:HiQu|'Talk to me!']] 16:54, 5 October 2008 (UTC) *mainpage| *mainpage|Top Content **#popular#|most_popular **#visited#|most_visited **#voted#|highest_ratings **#newlychanged#|newly_changed *portal-url|Community **#topusers#|top_users **portal-url|portal **forum-url|forum *#category-Characters# *#category-Weapons# *#category-Planets# *#category-Games# Adminship Take a look at Category:Candidates for deletion. This is important. Mobutu4 01:13, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Just for you to know Hi! User:AlucardMacDeath was moving many articles to his own property like Q-Force and Thyrranoid. HiQu |''' My talk 18:17, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Infobox template for characters Hey Spartan G-23! How you're doing? Have not been "talking" to you for a while. Anyway, I thinks this wiki needs an infobox template for characters. Am I allowed to make one? Regards Henrikv4My talk page 20:35, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Infobox template for characters Hey Spartan G-23! How you're doing? Have not been "talking" to you for a while. Anyway, I think this wiki needs an infobox template for characters. Am I allowed to make one? Regards Henrikv4My talk page 20:35, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Please read Talk:Main Page [[User:Hunterj|'''Hunterj]] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Resort']] 11:14, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Adminship Can I be one? I can help out a lot. [[User:Mobutu4|'Mobutu4]]|''[[User talk:Mobutu4|'My Cantina''' ]]00:12, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Images I would really like it if you could do me a small favor.... you know the Add Images button.... Well, some pictures that I no longer want on there, I can't get rid of.... :'( Please fix this if at all possible. DiehardR&Cfan 21:53, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Friends etc Hi, I'm Technobliterator, and i was wondering if you could be friends with jakfanfiction.wikia.com the jak fanon wiki. it's innactive. tha jak and daxter normal wiki will soon suport it. Also, could perhaps add more admins to the wiki, to help you rn it?--Technobliterator 11:41, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Rollback Hi! Could you give me rollback rights on this wiki so it would be easier for me to revert vandalism? HiQu | My talk 12:43, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi! About Making Fanfics So, I was just wondering, to make a fanfic, do I just make up a storyline and make a page? I'm kinda new to this stuff. Thanx, Lombax Sprity 04:17, January 18, 2010 (UTC) No Edit! im trying to edit my article but it dosen't work -ChronoSky9 Contest I'm holding a contest on my blog page. Can you tell the other users about it please? I'd be very greatful. -Game Trooper Issues with a New Page Okay, so I keep pushing the "new page" button, and it takes me to the page titled "Ratchet". I have no clue why. Can ya help me out? I mean, every time, it just takes me to that page.Spritydove 16:15, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I could make a new page, but not when I try to make a page for a new fanfic. I'll try later. I'm trying to make a page titled "Ratchet & Clank Era: (needs a name 2)Spritydove 17:06, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:28, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Dear Spartan G-23, I wish that I'm made a bureaucrat. Please let me know if I'm granted the honor soon. Thanks for your time. Give it your all! 18:08, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Friendship and Offer Hi. I'm Ratchet941 from the PlayStation All-Stars FanFiction Royale Wiki, and I would like to request a friendship between the 2 wikis. I would also like to offer to make make me an admin so you don't have to do so much work anymore. Although they are both optional and you do not have to oblige to either if you don't want to. Ratchet941 (talk) 05:13, July 26, 2013 (UTC)Ratchet941